Yumeiro Parade
Yumeiro Parade is the Opening Theme for ''Hello!Kin-iro Mosiac, ''the second season of the anime. As with the opening for the first season, it is performed by Rhodanthe. Lyrics TV version Romaji= Zettai egao de madamada Ippai yume miyou Itsumo tanoshii ne tte Mata ashita jaa ne tte Waraiaeru hora Minna ga iru kara Okiniiri no suteppu Kyou wa tokubetsu janpu Te o nobaseba sugu Todoku basho nan da Kirakira tte kagayaku no Watashitachi no mainichi Himitsu no angou de hora! Mata tobira akeyou Good day! Kokoro wa dokidoki Zettai tanoshinjaou Kyou mo fukuramu yume ga Ooki na sora ni hikaru yo Gyutte tsunaida ryoute wa Zettai hanasanai kara Yume ni kagayakeru made Hajikeru egao de Susumou yo Yes! Let's go! Icchaou! |-| Kanji= 絶対笑顔で　まだまだ いっぱい夢みよう いつも楽しいねって また明日じゃあねって 笑い合える　ほら 皆がいるから お気に入りのステップ 今日は特別ジャンプ 手を伸ばせば　すぐ 届く場所なんだ キラキラって輝くの わたしたちの毎日 秘密の暗号でほら！ また扉あけよう Good day！ 心は　ドキドキ 絶対楽しんじゃおう 今日も膨らむ夢が 大きな空に光るよ ぎゅって繋いだ　両手は 絶対離さないから 夢に輝けるまで 弾ける笑顔で 進もうよ Yes！ Let's go！　行っちゃおう! Full version Romaji= Zettai egao de madamada Ippai yume miyou Itsumo tanoshii ne tte Mata ashita jaa ne tte Waraiaeru hora Minna ga iru kara Okiniiri no suteppu Kyou wa tokubetsu janpu Te o nobaseba sugu Todoku basho nan da Kirakira tte kagayaku no Watashitachi no mainichi Himitsu no angou de hora! Mata tobira akeyou Good day! Kokoro wa dokidoki Zettai tanoshinjaou Kyou mo fukuramu yume ga Ooki na sora ni hikaru yo Gyutte tsunaida ryoute wa Zettai hanasanai kara Yume ni kagayakeru made Hajikeru egao de Susumou yo Yes! Let's go! Icchaou! Minna de wa ni nareba Mainichi ga happii dei Ooki na niji Hitotsu hitotsu kaketekou Tama ni kenka shita tte Sugu ni nakanaori! Ne? Sekaijuu de kitto ichiban kagayaku yo Chiisa na sono hako ni wa Kanaetai yume ga aru no Daisuki o atsumetara Ima sugu akeyou! Good day! Suteki ga hora hora ippai afureteru yo Kimi to miteta keshiki mo Yumeiro ni kawaridasu yo Music! Kono mama rizumu ni notte aruite ikou Ano hi deaeta kiseki Kokoro no daiarii Chekku shite Yes! Let's yell! Daijoubu! Hitori hitori no chikara ja Koerarenai kabe datte Hitotsu ni naretara Nanika ga kawaridasu yo Minna de tsukutta niji wa Kirakira hikaru michi Kitto mitsukeru yo Watachitachi dake no yume o Kono te de! Zettai egao de madamada ippai mitsukechaou Hikaru pareedo ga hora Kimi no chikaku ni mo iku yo Good day! Kokoro wa dokidoki zettai tanoshinjaou Kyou mo ashita mo kitto Minna egao ni naare! Gyutte tsunaida ryoute wa zettai hanasanai kara Yume ni kagayakeru made Issho ni iyou yo Zutto ne Yes! Let's go! Icchaou! |-| Kanji= 絶対笑顔で　まだまだ いっぱい夢みよう いつも楽しいねって また明日じゃあねって 笑い合える　ほら 皆がいるから お気に入りのステップ 今日は特別ジャンプ 手を伸ばせば　すぐ 届く場所なんだ キラキラって輝くの わたしたちの毎日 秘密の暗号でほら！ また扉あけよう Good day！ 心は　ドキドキ 絶対楽しんじゃおう 今日も膨らむ夢が 大きな空に光るよ ぎゅって繋いだ　両手は 絶対離さないから 夢に輝けるまで 弾ける笑顔で 進もうよ Yes！ Let's go！　行っちゃおう! 皆で輪になれば 毎日がハッピーデイ 大きな虹 一つ一つかけてこう たまに喧嘩したって すぐに仲直り！ネ？ 世界中で　きっと一番輝くよ 小さなその箱には 叶えたい夢があるの 大好きを集めたら 今すぐ開けよう！ Good day！素敵が　ほらほら　いっぱい溢れてるよ キミと見てた景色も 夢色に変わりだすよ Music！このまま　リズムに　乗って歩いていこう あの日出会えた奇跡 心のダイアリー チェックして Yes！　Let's yell！　大丈夫！ 一人一人の力じゃ 越えられない壁だって 一つになれたら 何かが変わりだすよ 皆で作った虹は キラキラ光る道 きっと見つけるよ わたしたちだけの夢を この手で！ 絶対笑顔で　まだまだ　いっぱい見つけちゃおう 光るパレードが　ほら キミの近くにも行くよ Good day！ 心は　ドキドキ　絶対楽しんじゃおう 今日も明日もきっと 皆笑顔になぁれ！ ぎゅって繋いだ　両手は　絶対離さないから 夢に輝けるまで 一緒にいようよ ずっとね Yes！ Let's go！　行っちゃおう！ Alternate openings In the anime, there are six different variations of the beginning two lines of the song, one for each of the main five characters, and one where they all sing together. Additionally, the lyrics of these lines vary depending on which character sings them. Yumeiroparadeopening1.png Yumeiroparadeopening2.png Yumeiroparadeopening3.png Yumeiroparadeopening4.png Yumeiroparadeopening5.png Yumeiroparadeopening6.png Category:Songs